Email
by hunaxx
Summary: [Sequel Update] Soonyoung mendapatkan email yang berisikan video dari kekasihnya. "Soonyoung aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu—" —kau tidak merindukanku?" [SVT FANFICTION] SoonHoon / HoZi. Soonyoung x Jihoon / Hoshi x Woozi. YAOI. Warning Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: PWP. Sebenernya saya juga gatau ini bisa disebut pwp atau bukan(?) saya ngewarning buat yang gasuka kalau Soonyoung Jihoon nya saya nistakan sedemikian rupa, close tab aja ya.

.

.

Email

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **YAOI. PWP.** Don't like? Don't read. No bash and no plagiat ofc. Okay?

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

Soonyoung mendapati _e-mail_ nya terdapat pesan baru, jam setengah dua belas malam. Memang saat ini Soonyoung sedang lembur dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas di mejanya. Meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama duduk, Soonyoung membuka folder di laptopnya, bermaksud membuka video yang tadi di kirimkan oleh kekasihnya melalui _e-mail_. Soonyoung penasaran kira-kira apa isi video berdurasi kurang lebih 7 menit itu.

Video tersebut mulai bermain, pada detik pertama hanya gelap yang terlihat. Samar-samar lama kelamaan terlihat kekasih manisnya duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mata sipit Soonyoung sedikit membola ketika melihat Jihoon, kekasih manisnya tersebut yang di dalam video hanya mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru pastel yang lumayan transparan, milik Soonyoung. Kemeja tersebut nampak kebesaran, di bagian bahunya agak melorot dan Soonyoung dapat melihat bahu putih dan mulus milik Jihoon yang nampak menggoda. Juga bagian bawah Jihoon, paha berisinya yang nampak terumbar bebas seakan menantang Soonyoung untuk membelainya. Soonyoung menebak Jihoon tidak menggunakan apa-apa lagi selain kemeja biru miliknya itu.

"Soonyoung~"

Detik ke lima belas video itu berjalan, terdengar suara Jihoon yang merajuk. Bibirnya mengerucut. Jihoon nampak seperti bocah berumur lima tahun yang sedang merajuk pada ibunya, terlepas dari dia yang menggunakan pakaian yang dapat menggoda Soonyoung.

"Aku merindukanmuuuu"

Jihoon mengembungkan pipinya. Soonyoung terkekeh. Akhir-akhir ini memang dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantor karena berkas-berkas sialan itu seakan memonopoli waktu Soonyoung. Kalau dihitung-hitung, tiga hari sudah Soonyoung tidak pulang dan itu berarti juga tiga hari dia tidak bertemu kekasihnya.

"Aku benci tidur sendiri. Kau tahu itu"

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia juga benar-benar merindukan Jihoon-nya. Soonyoung berfikir mungkin malam ini dia akan pulang.

"Soonyoungggg~"

Suara Jihoon kembali terdengar di dalam video itu. Entah Soonyoung yang salah dengar atau tidak, tapi suara Jihoon seperti menggodanya.

"Ya Jihoon _ie_?" dan Soonyoung menanggapinya seakan-akan Jihoon benar-benar ada bersamanya sekarang

"Soonyoung aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu—

jeda sesaat. Kemudian tangan Jihoon merambat ke bibirnya, membelainya pelan,

—juga merindukan kecupanmu di bibirku. Soonyoung tidak bisakah kau menciumku sekarang?"

Soonyoung terdiam menatap layar laptopnya. Apa-apaan ini? Apa Jihoon sedang berusaha menggodanya?

Didalam video itu menampilkan tangan Jihoon yang kembali merambat ke lehernya, mengelusnya, juga menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Soonyoung mulai agak gelisah di kursinya.

"Eumh Soonyoung—kau tahu?—

Jihoon menatap dengan menggoda kearah kamera. Soonyoung makin gelisah. Bagian selatan tubuhnya mulai terbangun.

—aku membayangkan bibirmu lah yang menjelajah di leherku, Soonyoung—

Tangan Jihoon merambat turun lagi, menyentuh kancing kemejanya lalu membukanya perlahan.

1— 2— 3— dan kancing kemeja itu terbuka semua. Menampakkan tubuh Jihoon yang putih dan nampak menggiurkan untuk dicicipi oleh Soonyoung. Puting dada Jihoon yang mengeras seolah mengundang Soonyoung untuk menghisapnya.

Soonyoung meneguk liurnya kasar. Tangannya sendiri mulai turun mengenai kepunyaannya yang sudah terbangun sempurna dan terasa sesak. Tentang dugaan Soonyoung bahwa Jihoon hanya mengenakan kemeja biru itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya memang benar. Setelah kemeja tersebut terbuka, Soonyoung dapat melihat kepunyaan Jihoon yang sedikit tertutupi karena dia duduk dengan merapatkan kakinya.

—lalu lidahmu akan merambat turun ke dadaku, menyapa dadaku dengan lidahmu. Lalu lidahmu akan merambat ke putingku, dan menghisapnya kuat. Ughh"

Di dalam video, Jihoon mengelus dadanya sendiri, lalu tangannya yang lain memilin putingnya sendiri. Lehernya di jenjangkan karena perilakunya sendiri, makin mengundang Soonyoung untuk _menghias_ leher putih itu.

"Damn. Jihoon _ie_ kau benar-benar menggodaku"

Tangan Soonyoung mulai memegang miliknya sendiri yang masih terbalut celana kerjanya. Di pikirannya terbayang tangan Jihoon lah yang membelai miliknya.

"Soonyoung _ie~—_

Video masih tetap berputar. Di menit kelima Jihoon kembali memanggil Soonyoung. Sekarang dia menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas ranjang, lalu dia merangakak mundur ke ranjang. Setelah sebelumnya dia melempar sembarang kemeja yang digunakannya. Tubuh Jihoon sudah tidak terbalut apa-apa.

Soonyoung makin frustasi. Dia sudah sangat gelisah dalam duduknya. Tangannya sibuk meremas sesuatu yang menegang di bawah sana. Sambil sesekali memanggil Jihoon _ie._

—kau tidak merindukanku?—

Jihoon duduk diatas ranjang, dengan kedua kaki yang dilebarkan. Menampakkan miliknya (yang menurut Soonyoung tidak lebih besar dari miliknya) sudah menegang, dengan cairan _precum_ di ujungnya. Dan cincin berkerut milik Jihoon yang nampak berkedut seolah minta diisi oleh milik Soonyoung.

—kau tidak mau membuat diriku penuh dengan milikmu Soonyoungie?"

Tangan Jihoon mengelus _manhole_ nya sendiri. Tubuhnya melengkung, membayangkan Soonyoung lah yang sedang mengerjai tubuhnya. Dan juga lubang miliknya.

"Angh—Jihoon _ie"_

Soonyoung memijat-mijat pelan miliknya dari luar celana kerjanya. Soonyoung benar-benar harus pulang malam ini.

"Soonyoung—pulanglah, peluk aku, cium aku—

Tangan Jihoon nampak berhenti bermain di _manhole_ nya sendiri.

—dan buat aku mendesahkan namamu keras-keras, Soonyoung~"

Dan kemudian gelap. Video itu sudah habis. Soonyoung sempat melongo beberapa saat. Kemudian membenahi dirinya sendiri dan menutup layar laptopnya agak keras. Dan tergesa-gesa membenahi meja kerjanya.

"Jihoon _ie,_ tunggu aku sayang"

.

.

.

.

.

END

A / n :

Emakkk aku bikin fanfic bokep ; - ; /ga. Saya gaktau kenapa ini jadi buat Jihoon binal begini lmao. Ini nga ada nc nya, nga ada hot hotnya pula. HA HA HA. Maafin ya kalo banyak typonya, nga saya edit ulang. Malu aku malu. Udah ah segitu aja cuap cuap gajelasnya.

 _Mind to review?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang mau sequel? He he he he


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** PWP. Ini beneran PWP. So, buat yang enggak rela/enggak mau Soonyoung dan Jihoonnya saya nistakan sedemikian rupa, tolong close tab aja.

.

.

Email (Sequel)

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **YAOI. PWP.** Don't like? Don't read. No bash and no plagiat ofc. Okay?

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

.

Soonyoung sampai diapartemennya –dan juga Jihoon tentunya- saat jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul satu lewat lima belas menit. Dan menemukan Jihoon yang duduk di lantai yang berlapiskan karpet merah bludru, dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya tepat saat pria bermata 10:10 itu masuk.

Jihoon melipat tangannya di dada, "ternyata ingat pulang juga" ucapnya sarkatis. Soonyoung langsung menghampirinya.

Soonyoung menatap gemas Jihoon, pria mungil itu nampak lucu sekali. Menggunakan piyama bermotif rilakkuma, pemberian Soonyoung. Nampak sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Sengaja. Soonyoung memang lebih suka membelikan Jihoon baju-baju yang apabila dipakai pria manis itu kebesaran, karena Jihoon akan nampak sangat menggemaskan.

"Aigoo~ _baby_ nya Kwon Soonyoung ngambek nih?" Soonyoung mencolek dagu Jihoon hanya untuk ditepis oleh sang empunya.

Jihoon memalingkan pandangannya. Terlalu malas untuk melihat Soonyoung.

"Tidak rindu padaku, hm?"

Jihoon masih tidak mau memandang Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil, "wah padahal aku rindu sekali dengan seseorang yang beberapa jam lalu mengirimkan video ke emailku" Sonyoung berucap jahil.

Dan berhasil. Jihoon memelototinya, alih-alih pipi gembilnya malah merona hebat.

Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jihoon, "benar tidak rindu padaku, hm?"

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berucap—

"Kwon Soonyoung bodoh"

—tapi setelahnya langsung menarik dasi Soonyoung, lalu mempertemukan bibirnya pada bibir Soonyoung.

Hanya sebentar. Soonyoung langsung melepaskannya. Jihoon menatapnya kecewa. Soonyoung mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jihoon—

"Mau menemaniku mandi?"

—dan berbisik sensual tepat di telinga Jihoon. Pipi Jihoon makin merona.

.

.

"Ahh Soon—ouhh younghh" Tangan putih milik Jihoon itu makin kuat mencengkram sisi kanan dan kiri wastafel. Bibirnya tidak berhenti mendesah ketika Soonyoung dibelakangnya menghujam lubangnya dengan keras.

"Ji—ah sudah berapa lama aku tidak memasukimu?—

Soonyoung semakin cepat memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Mendorong keras miliknya ke titik terdalam lubang Jihoon.

—lubangmu sempit sekali—ahh anak nakal"

Soonyoung menggeram keras ketika Jihoon dengan sengaja mengetatkan lubang analnya. Membuat kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Soonyoung.

"Ohh Soonyounghh—lagiihh lagihh—ahhh"

Jihoon makin menggila ketika Soonyoung berkali-kali menghujam prostatnya. Tangannya hendak meraih miliknya sendiri tapi langsung ditepis oleh tangan Soonyoung. Sebagai gantinya tangan Soonyoung yang mengurutnya pelan.

"Ahh—tidak Soonyounghh ahh lebih cepat—ahh"

Tubuh Jihoon makin terhentak-hentak. Membuktikan gerakan Soonyoung pada lubangnya tidak main-main. Juga tangan Soonyoung yang terus mengerjai miliknya. Jihoon benar-benar diterpa kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Kau benar benar—ahh nakal sekali Jihoon" Soonyoung menyentil kepala penis Jihoon, lalu meremas bokong bulat Jihoon saat lelaki mungil itu ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlainan arah dengan gerakan Soonyoung.

"Soonyounghh ahh—mau keluarhh"

"Bersama sayang"

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah beberapa hentakan kuat pada lubang Jihoon, Soonyoung menembakkan cairannya pada lubang Jihoon, diikuti Jihoon yang orgasme setelahnya hanya karena merasakan bagaimana sperma Soonyoung yang memenuhi lubangnya.

Soonyoung mencabut penisnya dari lubang Jihoon. Beberapa sperma ada yang menetes dan mengalir pada paha Jihoon. Jihoon ambruk, kepalanya hampir saja membentur wastafel kalau saja Soonyoung tidak menahan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Lelaki sipit itu langsung membalikkan tubuh Jihoon dan memeluk pinggangnya. Mengecup ujung hidungnya.

"Belajar darimana menggoda seperti di video tadi hm?" Soonyoung mencubit puting Jihoon yang mengeras. Membuat lenguhan pelan keluar kembali dari bibir mungil Jihoon.

"Eungh—dari—

Jihoon iseng meraba perut Soonyoung yang terdapat _abs_ samar, lalu tangannya makin turun ke selangkangan Soonyoung,

—kau"

dan meremas kuat penis Soonyoung.

"Anghh kau benar benar nakal Jihoon"

Kemudian Soonyoung langsung mendorong Jihoon kebawah shower. Dan langsung menciumnya dengan kasar. Satu tangannya menekan tengkuk Jihoon untuk memperdalam tautan bibir mereka, satu tangannya lagi menyalakan shower, membuat tetes demi tetes air mengguyur tubuh mereka.

Bercinta dibawah shower sepertinya bukan hal buruk. Soonyoung membayangkan betapa sexy Jihoon- _nya_ saat lubangnya sedang digenjot habis-habisan dengan penisnya dan tubuhnya yang basah oleh keringat dan air dari shower.

Oh tidak—membayangkannya saja sudah membuat milik Soonyoung makin mengeras.

"Umhh Soon—younghh ouhh" Jihoon melenguh ketika bibir Soonyoung berpindah dari bibirnya ke lehernya. Lalu menggigitnya dan menghisapnya kuat. Membuat bercak merah keunguan yang kontras pada kulit putih Jihoon.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan Ji, hm?" Bibir Soonyoung makin turun ke dada Jihoon. Menciuminya lalu menyapa puting dada Jihoon. Tangannya ikut memanjakan puting Jihoon yang satunya.

"Ahh—Soonyounghh" Jihoon mendesah keras ketika Soonyoung menggigit putingnya, lalu menghisapnya seperti seorang bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. Juga puting dadanya yang lain yang dipilin oleh jari-jari Soonyoung.

Setelah puas menghisap puting dada milik Jihoon, Soonyoung menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Jihoon dan menatap lelaki mungil didepannya yang masih terengah mengatur nafasnya.

"Ji, _oral_ milikku—

Soonyoung mengelus bibir Jihoon, kemudian menciumnya dan melumatnya pelan lalu dilepaskan.

—penisku juga ingin merasakan manisnya bibirmu dan hangatnya mulutmu Ji"

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung ragu, karena ini pertama kalinya Soonyoung memintanya meng _oral_ miliknya, karena biasanya setiap kali mereka melakukan kegiatan intim seperti ini, hanya akan ada foreplay dan kemudian penis Soonyoung yang menggenjot habis lubangnya.

Dan sejujurnya Jihoon juga ingin merasakan bagaimana penis Soonyoug memenuhi mulutnya.

Maka tanpa disuruh dua kali, Jihoon merendahkan tubuhnya, bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan wajahnya yang langsung berhadapan dengan selangkangan Soonyoung dan penisnya. Jihoon meneguk liurnya, padahal dia sudah terbiasa dengan penis Soonyoung yang memenuhi lubangnya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya dia melihat dan berhadapan langsung dengan penis lelaki sipit itu.

Jihoon menjulurkan lidahnya perlahan dan menyapa kepala penis Soonyoung. Menjilatnya dengan gerakan memutar. Jihoon mendongak, melihat Soonyoung yang tampak memejamkan mata menikmati apa yang dilakukannya.

"Ahh Ji—

Soonyoung menggeram ketika lidah Jihoon menjilat batangnya. Tapi Soonyoung cukup tidak sabar untuk merasakan bagaimana mulut Jihoon melingkupi penisnya.

—masukkan ke mulutmu Ji—mhh"

Maka Soonyoung dengan tidak sabaran mendorong penisnya ke bibir Jihoon, agar lelaki itu mau membuka mulutnya. Jihoon langsung membuka mulutnya dan menyambut penis Soonyoung.

"Ji—mulutmu hangat sekali mhh" Soonyoung menjambak rambut Jihoon ketika penisnya sudah didalam mulut Jihoon, sampai menyentuh kerongkongannya. Ukuran penis Soonyoung cukup lumayan untuk membuat Jihoon meneteskan airmatanya karena mulutnya yang terasa penuh.

Mulut Jihoon mulai bekerja, awalnya mengulum penis Soonyoung lama-lama menghisapnya kuat.

"Ji—ahh"

Ini pertama kalinya Soonyoung menggenjot mulut Jihoon. Rasanya tidak buruk. Mulut Jihoon terasa begitu hangat ketika menghisap kuat penis miliknya. Tapi tetap Soonyoung lebih menyukai lubang anal Jihoon.

"cukuph"

Soonyoung menarik penisnya dari mulut Jihoon, lalu menyuruh Jihoon untuk berdiri.

"Kenapa dilepas Soon—

Jihoon hendak protes karena Soonyoung menarik _lollipop_ nya. Tapi dia kembali menelan kalimatnya ketika Soonyoung langsung mencium bibirnya, mengemuti bibir atasnya. Jihoon langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Soonyoung.

Diam-diam Soonyoung mengangkat kaki Jihoon hingga hampir sejajar dengan bahunya, dan mempersiapkan penisnya di depan lubang Jihoon.

"Mmphh—

Jihoon refleks menggigit bibir bawah Soonyoung ketika lelaki sipit itu langsung menghentakkan miliknya pada lubangnya. Rasanya perih walau beberapa menit lalu penis Soonyoung baru saja memenuhi lubangnya.

Soonyoung mendesis dalam kulumannya pada bibir Jihoon, tangannya dijatuhkannya pada penis Jihoon, memijatnya pelan lalu mengocoknya. Jihoon bergerak tidak nyaman dalam kungkungannya.

"Damn Jihoon. Lubangmu masih saja sempit"

"Soon—younghh ahh"

Tangan Jihoon merambat naik pada kepala Soonyoung dan meremas rambutnya. Kedua kakinya sudah melingkar pada pinggang Soonyoung. Gerakan Soonyoung pada lubangnya benar-benar membuatnya lupa daratan.

"Mendesahlah sekencang mungkin sayang hm" Tangan Soonyoung memegangi pinggul Jihoon, menahannya. Lalu menggenjot lubang Jihoon keras-keras.

"Ahh—disituhh! Ah Soonyounghh ahh"

Tubuh Jihoon melengkung ketika kepala penis Soonyoung menyentuh titik terdalamnya, titik kenikmatannya. Soonyoung diam-diam tersenyum. Kembali dia menghujam titik terdalam Jihoon berkali-kali.

"Ouh Soon—younghh ahh lebih—ouhh dalam ahh"

Soonyoung masih bergerak aktif menggenjot lubang Jihoon. Bibirnya mendekat pada daun telinga Jihoon, lalu berbisik pelan—

"Aku akan membuatmu hamil Jihoon"

—lalu dia menggigit daun telinga Jihoon. Kemudian bibirnya agak turun pada leher Jihoon yang sudah banyak karya yang dibuatnya. Seolah tidak puas, Soonyoung kembali menggigit pada titik yang belum terwarnai, menghisap kuat yang membuat Jihoon makin mendesah keras.

"Ahh Soon—youngh ahh jangan—ouhh digigit"

Jihoon sudah tidak fokus. Kenikmatan yang diterima olehnya benar-benar tidak terbendung. Bahkan kalimat Soonyoung yang tadi bagai angin lewat bagi Jihoon.

Selang beberapa menit, Jihoon merasa pandangannya memburam dan perutnya terasa melilit. Orgasme nya hampir datang.

"Soon—young hampir ahh datanghh"

Soonyoung mengerti Jihoon diujung orgasmenya. Penis Soonyoung juga makin ereksi di dalam lubang Jihoon. Karenanya Jihoon makin mengetatkan lubangnya.

"Soon—younghh ahh"

"Ji—ahh"

Mereka datang hampir bersamaan. Hanya berbeda sepersekian detik. Entah sudah berapa banyak Soonyoung menembakkan spermanya pada lubang Jihoon.

"Lelah, hm?" Jihoon mengangguk. Entah sudah berapa lama lubangnya dihajar habis-habisan oleh milik Soonyoung. Tapi dia menikmatinya. Jihoon menikmati setiap inchi tubuhnya yang dijamah oleh Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengangkat tubuh Jihoon, dan membawanya menjauh dari bawah shower. Penisnya masih tertancap di lubang Jihoon. Soonyoung tidak mau Jihoon sakit karena berlama-lama terguyur air shower. Dia lalu duduk di atas toilet dengan Jihoon yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Ugh—Soonyoungh" Jihoon mendesis merasakan penis Soonyoung yang makin dalam tertancap di dalam lubangnya saat dia duduk di pangkuannya.

Soonyoung mengecup bibirnya, kemudian menyatukan kening mereka berdua.

"Kau benar-benar nakal hm" lalu menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Jihoon. Lelaki imut itu terkikik geli.

"Aku tidak—

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung,

—nakal"

dan mengetatkan lubangnya. Dia bisa merasakan penis Soonyoung yang bangun kembali di dalam lubangnya. Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dan menatap Soonyoung menggoda.

"Jihoon—

Soonyoung meremas keras bokong bulat milik Jihoon,

—kau benar-benar nakal. Kita akan memasuki ronde ke berapa hm?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

 _ **Special thanks to :**_

alwaysmeanie, ajunnice, itsvtchan, Bintang Merah, hoshinugu, Gstiff, boobeepboo, anunya hoshi, SNSDEXO, Jodohnya seungcheol, hyungtaexx, PikaHoon, Hyunchannn, locklike16, zarrazr, melanisaturlina, BumBumJin, KwonJichuu shmnlv, safabelle, koko krunch, lil' swag, werewolf, yourhope, meanieporeper, SixConstellations, newtrie12, winsliabego1, rossadilla17, barbiedead, tutihandayani, jxngwoo, taehyungie, Reza C Warni W, kwonhshey, lunch27, maya han

dan semua yang udah follow/fav story ini. Luv ya!~

a/n:

AAAK MALU AKU MALU *tutupin muka*yaampun maafkan aku Jihoon-a yang sudah menistaimu sedemikian rupa *nyengir* nih ya uda dibuatin sequelnya yaampun gakuat saya ngetiknya :"))) huhuhu. Gemetar ini tangan *ga*

Oh iya. Mau promosi bentar ehehe.

Kalau ada yang nyari jasa design bikin poster, brosur, pamflet, illustrasi digital, cv design, atau yang lainnya bisa ke saya ya hohoho cek aja twitter applepxie atau ke yoonqtpie juga leh hehe. Yha promosi twitter saya sekalian *GAK*

Udah segitu aja. _ **And then, mind to review?**_


End file.
